Omega
by evilkittymutatingscientist
Summary: When Starclan sends species down to the forest that aren't normal cats what happpens? plz review it's my first story.
1. da first chappy

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, hehe… yet.

Every cat in this is made up except for Spottedleaf. No damn flames! It's my 1st story, plz, be nice.

I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout, when I get all steamed up then I shout, so tip me over and pour me out… hehehehehe… u didn't hear anything.

Newspaper: insane girl goes crazy cause of to many warheads, and apparently sings nursery rimes every second.

goes up and licks camera me: omg omg omg omg … it tastes shiny (,) 

"It's your turn to go Saptail." Spottedleaf said sweetly. "You can say goodbye but be quick!"

"Okay Spottedleaf." Saptail said excited, "I'm just going to say goodbye to Glowpelt, Chatterfoot and Seedear."

"Saptail, there coming with you." Spottedleaf said with a laugh in her voice.

"Oh, ya, I forgot." Saptail made a little shape in the somewhat glowing sand of Starclan.

"It's time to go, your friends were just sent down." Spottedleaf waved her paw and Saptail saw herself start to glow, she began to panic.

"Wait, where do I go? What do I do?!" Saptail panicked more than she should of. The light around her all of a sudden got blindingly bright and she vanished out of Starclan.

Saptail looked around muttering about how annoying it was when you ask Starclan cats a simple question and they don't answer. She suddenly noticed how dark everything was compared to Starclan ground. She started walking farther into the forest she was in until she knew for sure she smelled territory lines. She obviously had no idea which clan it was but she knew it was a clan, at least that's what Starclan told her. She really didn't want to just barge into the clan and say her business, she didn't like speaking to a whole bunch of beings, just one would do. She lifted her head to smell the air and caught a fresh scent of one cat nearby. This was perfect! She spun around and smelled fear scent but she clumsily fell over and the fear scent was replaced by a smell of amusement. Saptail got up annoyed and glared at the bush which a little head peered through. The amusement stopped at once the cat noticed it was being watched.

"It's not funny!" Saptail said beginning to lick herself. The cat walked out of the bush, she was a pretty, young, tortoise and white cat but the tortoise part was only the top of her head and tip of her tail and she had big bright blue eyes.

Saptail felt a bit envious but asked, "Which clan are you in?"

"I'm in Thunderclan, and my name is Budspot." She replied staring at Saptail's head. Saptail followed her gaze and noticed what she was staring at.

"Umm, what exactly are those?" Budspot asked timidly.

"These?" Saptail said shaking her head, "They're part of me." Budspot was gripped with fear.

"Part of you!" Budspot repeated.

Saptail had two purple puffs on the end of wire like things and purple tips on her paws. She then started licking herself like nothing happened.

"If you're afraid of them I can always make them go away." Saptail said in between licks.

"You can!?" Budspot shouted. Budspot had no idea what this cat was.

"By the way, I'm Saptail." Saptail said looking at Budspot. "And I was sent here to tell which ever clan I stumbled upon something."

"To tell us what?" Budspot asked.

"That I was sent by Starclan to become one of your clan members cause they're starting a thing when they're sending what they call 'omega species' down to each clan, and if the clan treats the first omega species right they'll keep sending more species until the clans are almost invincible!" Saptail ended with a bang. "And also randomly all the species so far are she-cats, I hear that the clans need more she-cats."

Budspot just stared at her, eyes wide (she looks pretty like that). "Hold on, where did you say you were sent from?" '_We do need more females, that's true.' _She thought.

"I know you heard me say it." Saptail snapped; she did not like repeating herself.

Budspot did hear Saptail, she just didn't quite believe what she heard, or at least didn't believe the Starclan part.

"Let me repeat it then, S-T-A-R-C-L-A-N, Starclan." Saptail said slowly and clearly so that Budspot would definitely hear it. Budspot was still rather dumbfounded. "Er, maybe you should take me to your leader." Saptail suggested.

"Umm… ya! I should!" Budspot shouted just shaking off what was just said to her. "Umm, I'm just wandering; do you always act like everyone's your best friend once you meet them?"

"Hmm, no, not normally, it's just you didn't seem any threat, you don't look that strong." Saptail eyes filled with laughter as Budspot huffed ahead. "This way." She puffed, her pride hurt but not broken.

Saptail made her puffs and purple color disappear and she looked just like a normal grey cat except for the curiously pinkish eyes. Murmurs were spread throughout the camp as they entered and once in a while a hiss would catch Saptail's attention.

From the commotion, the leader gracefully walked out of her cave. She had brown long fluffy fur with a black dip on her tail and her front left paw. (Her left)

She had glowing big blue eyes, and she looked only a moon older than Budspot, yet something about her made the clan cats respect her. The leader lifted her head and glared at Saptail. Curiosity filled the leader's pretty eyes, but yet they were also filled with unease.

Budspot opened her mouth to speak but Saptail realized that she should speak because she would probably miss a couple of details.

"Umm, I am here from Starclan," Saptail started trying to sound mature, the looks on everyone's face showed that they were paying attention, shocked, but paying attention, "to become one of your clan members cause they're starting a thing when they're sending what they call 'omega species' down to each clan, and if the clan treats the first omega species right they'll keep sending more species until the clans are full of a new generation of species, and all of us have different talents." Saptail took a big breath of air after not taking any in her speech. Murmurs spread throughout again and Saptail's fur prickled as she felt glares piercing her invisibly.

"Is this true Budspot?" The leader asked thoughtfully.

"Yes Pinestar, as far as I know." Budspot said meekly.

"Prove it!" A voice yowled out. '_Oh, I'll prove it.' _Saptail thought. Pinestar looked thoughtful; she then looked at Saptail suspiciously. Saptail knew that look; it said _how do I know you're telling the truth_?

Saptail all of a sudden started shaking and everyone quieted and stared. One cat gasped as Saptail's paw's color changed to purple and wire like things sprouted and puffs grew off them. She then rested and relaxed.

Everyone's eyes were as wide as they could get except Budspot's who already knew.

"If that's not enough then I'll do this!" Budspot now watched as Saptail batted her tail against the ground hard and then a shiny substance came out the tip, it was sap! The cats cleared away as the stream of sap came towards them. Pinestar looked bewildered as if she was tempted to join the apprentices in awe and sawing 'cool!' really loud. Budspot stared not as much in awe then everyone else but in awe without a doubt.

**One hour later**

"Hey! It's Saptail right? It's so cool what you can do!" A young tom trotted up to Saptail and Budspot. He had long golden tabby fur and bright green eyes and nice strong looking legs.

"Hi Sunflash." Budspot said just to be nice. Saptail could tell that Budspot wasn't fond of him, but her opinion of him was completely different. (Saptail's opinion was opposite of Budspot's… kitty luv)

"Thanks." Saptail didn't know what else to say. Her ears twitched with embarrassment.

"You're welcome." Sunflash said cheerfully he then bounded off into the forest.

Budspot looked at Saptail with a mocking eye and Saptail looked away from her mocking face.

"You like him don't you?" Budspot said invading Saptail's privacy.

"Shut up." Saptail quickened her pace to the fresh kill pile. Budspot scurried after her almost falling over laughing.

Saptail grabbed a small finch; she had lost her appetite. Budspot picked up a plump squirrel. They both sat down facing the entrance of the camp and started eating.

"I wonder what your babies will look like." Budspot teased.

"Hmm… still yammering about that are we?" Saptail said getting over it. She perked her ears as Sunflash and another cat which was black with grey flecks and topaz eyes entered the camp with their mouths full of mice and finches and a squirrel here and there. They made their way to the pile and dropped them there and went back out to the forest.

"That's Coalpelt, he and Sunflash are best friends." Budspot informed Saptail. The two toms entered the camp again with their mouths full, Sunflash had a crow and Coalpelt had two adders.

"Hey can I join you guys?" Sunflash asked nicely. He had his crow by his paws and a plump mouse there too.

Budspot looked at Saptail and grinned. "Sure. Saptail's no fun we need a conversation." Budspot simple answered.

"She says." Saptail said taking a bite out of her finch. Sunflash sat down next to Saptail and Coalpelt beside him.

A young apprentice passed by and stopped in front of Sunflash. Sunflash stood up and looked at the elder's den where he could see the elders waiting to be given food.

"Have you got something?" the apprentice asked. He looked like a miniature Sunflash except he had blue eyes.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you! Well yes, I have something." Sunflash nudged the crow towards the miniature Sunflash and the apprentice's face lit up with joy.

"I was in the nursery with mom." Sunflash shook his head in understanding. The apprentice bounded off with the crow.

"Who was that?" Saptail shook herself out of the embarrassment.

"He's my little brother, Dayaw. I promised to get him something for him to feed the elders. Are you okay?" Saptail ears were back in embarrassment of him sitting right by her, pelt to pelt, and only Budspot knew that though.

"Umm… ya, some meat went down the wrong hole." Saptail said as a good excuse. Behind her Budspot spat her meat out in laughter.

End of da chappy.

Saptail: omg! That was so humiliating; do u have to put me through such torture?

Me: yes, I do.

Budspot: I don't think it's torture.

Saptail: that's because u don't hav ta like some1. I wanna see fightin!

Budspot: oh, plz, u couldn't kill a fly.

Saptail: I've killed lots o stuff!

Budspot: Like wat?

Saptail: air molecules! Ha!

(Talking continues)

Me: scary kitties. (Backs up to wall and inchiz away whistlin da pink panther tune)

Guys, seriously, review! If ya don't review and ya like it I won't write the next chappy, so plz review!


	2. da second chappy

Disclaimer: Some ol, same ol, I don't own the book warriors but all the characters in this are mine except Spottedleaf who was in da 1st chappy.

Kwuuuuuuuuuuuuu… warheads…

Pinestar dreamt about everything she was told by Saptail only Starclan was saying it.

"**_There are some who may want to capture all of the species, but doing so will not gain their own anymore. Keep Saptail safe from the other clans, have her in disguise." _**The thundering voice sounded like all of Starclan were speaking. Pinestar nearly trembled; she couldn't risk taking Saptail to a gathering, especially with the keen eye of****Ivorystar. Nothing could escape him it seemed.

The dream ended leaving Pinestar laying in the darkness of her cave to think. '_No, I won't risk taking her to gatherings.' _She decided, it was way too risky if one of the clans were ambitious for the omega cats. Ivorystar, Duskstar, and Marshstar would probably have gotten this message too, so she would have no need to warn them if one of the clans wanted to capture their omega cat.

Saptail awoke in the warrior's den to find it half empty and half full of cats. She could see Coalpelt just sitting in front of the den with Budspot by him. Saptail nearly asked what they were doing when she realized the bond they shared. Saptail nearly giggled and hatched a plan.

She lazily got up as quietly as she could and crept out of a back entrance in the cave and turned and looked up the cave. (AN. I always pictured the dens as a cave)

Saptail scrambled up the back of the cave and sat on top of it. Climbing well was one of her gifts. She carefully walked towards a branch filled with early snow and shook the branch which was over top of the couple.

The two cats were covered in snow and ran in surprisement. Budspot looked around the top of the tree to see what caused it, but after not seeing anything guessed it was just that the branch couldn't hold that much snow.

Saptail was ducking when Budspot's gaze passed over. She giggled and crawled, low to the ground, to the end of the cave. She slid down the rear of the cave and the thump she made scared her making her think that someone heard, but no one did. Saptail gathered herself together after the thump and turned around the corner to find Sunflash's pelt right there glaring at her.

"I suppose you find that funny?" He asked half annoyed half laughing out loud. Saptail stared at his eyes, their whirl pool of (whatever color his eyes were, I forget…) dazed Saptail. Saptail shook herself, she knew he wasn't mad, well, he was, but in his own confusing cheerful way he was.

"Umm…" Saptail didn't know what to say, if she said yes he might get angry, if she said no, it would be obvious that she was lying or there would have been no point in her doing it at all.

"Er, yes, I did." She managed, Sunflash's expression lightened. _'At least she's honest.'_ He thought. He too began a quiet laugh and turned around with his tail held high, motioning for her to follow.

Saptail hesitantly followed him to the fresh kill pile. But she noticed it was not the fresh kill they were heading for. Sunflash turned his head right and left as if to make sure no one was around then he still motioned for her to follow. They entered the forest and suddenly Sunflash stopped in front of a bush. Saptail examined the bush, it was a fairly large berry bush, which had blue berries lighting it up.

"This is my hideout, I go hear when there's enough food in the pile and I'm not on a patrol or doing anything. You're the first one I've shown it to." Saptail was surprised that she had just become a member of the clan and was already gaining cat's trust. Sunflash cleared away some of the lower branches of the bush and right there, hidden from the clan, a large hole big enough to hold twenty cats it looked like.

"Wow." Was all Saptail could manage in her state of awe. Sunflash looked happy, as usual, and led the way into the hole.

The hole was large throughout the entire time, it seemed like paradise; it went under a stream and a trickle of water leaked through, and also voles sometimes used it so there was food.

"Sunflash, did you make this?" Saptail said dumbfounded. A glisten of pride swelled up in his topaz (we'll go with that for now) eyes.

"Yes, I did, although it was already an old fox den, I made it bigger and longer." Sunflash was bursting with the admiration he was getting. A new likeness for Saptail was growing.

Budspot peered into the warrior's den, no sign of Saptail. She headed over to the fresh kill pile, but the place was covered with water from the melted snow. She grew panicked, what places could Saptail of gone?

"Coalpelt, have you seen Saptail?" She asked worried.

"No, unfortunately I can't find Sunflash either. Where could they of gone? Sunflash might be on a patrol, but he usually tells me if he is." Coalpelt was worried too; Budspot met her nose with his in a quick comforting kiss. She then went pelt to pelt for support, she wasn't feeling all that good either, she was pale (as pale as a cat could get).

"Are you okay!?" Coalpelt said as Budspot suddenly collapsed in the mud. "Budspot!" Coalpelt was frantic. He heaved her on his back and paced as fast as he could to the medicine cat's den.

**One moment later**

"She has bluecough, this could get serious!" the medicine cat, Paintedleaf, spoke to Coalpelt and Pinestar, who had saw Coalpelt hobbling to the den with Budspot.

"Will she be alright?" Coalpelt questioned worried.

"If she stays in here and I get the right herbs, and, with the help of Starclan, she will hopefully get better." A sigh of relief came from Coalpelt.

"Then I will assign you a helper." Pinestar stated. She then left the den, deep in thought of who it would be. Coalpelt nuzzled Budspot's pelt and then slowly meowed good-bye to Paintedleaf and retreated to the fresh kill pile.

There he saw Saptail and Sunflash placing moles in the fresh kill pile. Coalpelt would ask where in the world they were but he saw that they had obviously been hunting.

"You guys! Budspot is ill with bluecough!" Coalpelt sounded troubled.

"She is!" Saptail was alarmed, in Starclan she remembered cat's dying from that. Sunflash was just as worried as Saptail.

"Yes, she…" Coalpelt suddenly went into a huge coughing spasm.

"Coalpelt!" Sunflash yowled with worry, Coalpelt then too fell into the mud.

"Coalpelt!" both Saptail and Sunflash yelled. Coalpelt's mouth started to fill with foam as they carried him to the medicine cat's cave.

The same illness had gotten to Coalpelt according to Paintedleaf, only worse than Budspot's.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

End of da chappy

(Dun dum da dum….)

Me: eeek! I need a shot for that thing!

Saptail: Haha! I'm invincible when it comes to illness!

Coalpelt: cough cough

Sunflash: I feel so bad for not being there to help Budspot…

Me: it's okay it's not your fault…

Saptail: That's right! It's your fault evilkitty!

Sunflash: ya, anyway!

Budspot: unconscious

Plz review, I repeat, plz review!


	3. da third chappy

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors… I do not own Spottedleaf…. I own every other character in this story. (Random thought) Anacin from Star Wars looks cute when he's young

Warheads… (Falls to ground out of energy)

Saptail: Ha! No more warheads!

Me: No!! Where are they?!

Sunflash: Hehehe… no more for you! (Holds bag of warheads) (Bag says '_New!_ 6000 in one bag!')

Me: Noooo! (Wait, hehe) plz can I hav some Sunny? (Does the doggy pout and whimper)

Saptail: Don't you dare!

Me: (Hehehe… that's right Sunny) come on! The bags laughing at me! (Bag cackles)

Sunflash: (she did the doggy pout!) Erm…

Saptail: Oh, come on, Evilkitty, you didn't even do the _kitty_ pout!

Sunflash: um… ya! You didn't! (Aren't I smart, I knew that)

Saptail: (rolls eyes, grabs warheads from Sunflash)

Me: Where are you taking my precious!?

Saptail: (muttering silently) to da toilet

Me: (whispers) I still got take 5s (they're really my fav candy thing… especially the white choco ones…)

Thus ends da battle for da warheads

Rasping breaths could be heard from the medicine cat's den as Coalpelt and Budspot tried to breath. Daypaw couldn't stand the noise and thus went outside of the camp to hunt. He passed a tight area of bushes which brushed against his tabby orange fur giving him a few scratches but the young apprentice was used to it.

He stopped in his tracks at the smell of mouse and crouched down as far as he could and lifted his weight into his haunch. (AN. I like doing that, it works!)

The mouse rustled in the leaves on the forest ground already lit up with red orange and yellow leaves. (AN. This sentence gave me an idea for a name… Rustlepaw or Rustleheart, ta!) It dug a tiny hole under a leaf to search for food but no prevail. It jerked its head up and sniffed the air, its heart started racing.

Daypaw moaned in his head; the mouse probably heard him. Although Daypaw could not recall even hearing himself… the mouse bounded as fast as it could in the sideways direction.

The wind made a gust blow in his face, Daypaw's eyes widened with horror. He then bolted backwards as he was chased by a red and white tailed creature (u better know wat it is).

The apprentice's chase made him turn the other way, towards the thunderpath, and Shadowclan territory (bum bum bu bum). Daypaw ran not knowing where he was going, he didn't know the size of the fox but guessed it was large for one to be chasing an apprentice his size. He jumped over a fallen log and cut his ear from a low branch. He didn't dare stop though or he could face serious injuries or even death.

The thunderpath came into view but Daypaw did not stop since the fox did not. Daypaw felt lucky on how he was unusually speedy otherwise he would be probably be dead. Daypaw passed over the thunderpath and luckily enough, no monsters came. Daypaw managed to look back to see the fox come to a halt on the other side of the thunderpath, it snorted and turned around, back into the forest.

He suddenly ran into something and nearly knocked it over itself.

"Hey, watch it runt!" a fiery young warrior said. Daypaw stared in shock of her; he didn't know what she was because she didn't look like a normal cat. She had puffs on the tip of each ears and a tail like a dog's. She had fiery colors, orange, black and yellow. An orange stripe went down her spine and all the way to the end of her tail, and yellow dips seemed to be painted on the end of her paws and the rest of her was black. She stood glaring at him, her blue eyes piercing him with threat, yet he wasn't afraid, she stood as if waiting for an answer. Daypaw opened his mouth to say something but all he could manage was "hi."

The warrior's expression changed to an almost amused tone but then worry flickered in her deep eyes. "You shouldn't be here; you're not from Shadowclan!" A shiver ran through her back as if she was afraid to say the name, this made Daypaw curious. Suddenly a rustle went through the bushes and Daypaw's new acquaintance bent low to the ground in fear, her ears flat on her head and her tail puffed. Out of the bushes two warriors stepped through, one pitch black with one white paw and one white with orange paws and stomach.

"Seedear! (Seed-ear, not See-dear) What are you doing out here, Ivorystar's gonna be furious!" The orange and white one hissed out, but the other's gaze fell on Daypaw, but it didn't react at all. The black and white cat then looked over at Seedear and did a half hearted hiss. Daypaw knew the cat didn't mean the hiss, but he felt uneasy with these cats. The orange/white one paid no attention to him at all and Daypaw really wanted to know why. Seedear meekly shuddered over to the other cats, her fieriness was gone completely. The white and orange cat snorted with satisfactory, but the other hesitated and stared back at Daypaw.

"Creamfoot! Get over here!" The other yelled over his shoulder to Creamfoot who still stared at Daypaw in thought.

"Umm… comin Rustleheart!" (Ta!) Creamfoot came to her senses and bounded up to Rustleheart. Daypaw watched as the three cats disappeared into the marsh. '_I have to follow them; I am determined to find out the reason for her being afraid of her own clan.' _

Daypaw went into action; he bounded to a tree, to the next and so on.

Daypaw's paws were covered in mud and he noticed how far he was from his own camp. He felt an urge to head back, but he would not allow himself after going this far, he had to get an answer to all his questions.

Daypaw put a paw through some tall grass and stumbled into a hole at the back of a cave. He was horrified, if anyone found him here he would surely bring war to the clans or be killed, but instead only one cat lay in the cave, it had the signs of two cats ever being in it, but only one was in. The cat before him was a tired looking creature which had calico fur without white.

Suddenly there was a noise outside of the den, the sound of three approaching cats. Daypaw looked around franticly for a place to hide or get out. He then spotted the hole he had come in through. He scrambled as fast as he could towards and out of it he then ran up the hill he came down just in case they came to the back of the cave. He then smelled Seedear's fear scent as she was put into the cave. Daypaw was worried like crazy. '_What are they doing to her?!' _

Rustleheart left Creamfoot to do whatever she wanted really and to Ivorystar's den. He meowed at the entry way and another meow greeted him also telling him to come in.

"So, what is it Rustleheart?" Ivorystar had white fur with a somewhat scratched right eye.

"Umm, Seedear tried to get out again." Rustleheart replied trying to sound mature but the 'umm' didn't help. Ivorystar looked annoyed at the news.

"Punish her." He simply said. Fear swelled in Rustleheart's eyes, it grew visible now and Ivorystar knew what he was thinking. "Yes, you."

Rustleheart froze with sadness, he had never done it before and never wanted to, it was cruel. He looked protestantly into Ivorystar's eyes, but the look the leader gave him silenced him with major depression. Ivorystar dismissed him to Seedear's cave.

Rustleheart slowly walked, his ears flat, his tail hanging, and his head down with sadness. When he came into the cave Seedear dared not meet his eyes. He walked up to be in front of the tired cat.

"I'm sorry, Vinepierce." He said sorrowful. He lifted one paw in a threatening pose; Seedear dared look and burst with tears (one of her talents).

"Please, Rustleheart! Don't!" She pleaded. Rustleheart closed his eyes and looked away as the elder cat tried to be strong in what was about to happen. Rustleheart did a quarter hearted blow on the elder cat's chest but it did damage. Seedear burst with tears flowing down. Rustleheart couldn't stand it; he bolted out of the cave, he felt hated everywhere. It was true, he didn't have to hurt Vinepierce, and he could have even helped Seedear escape, but he knew he wouldn't enjoy death.

Daypaw smelled the blood in the cave and scurried down the hill to see what happened, but he smelled cats coming in a bunch and ran back up the hill.

Most of the clan was in front of the cave, they then walked over to the side and all of them together pushed a large rock, one not able to be jumped over, in front of the cave so no one could get out.

"Now she won't get out." One said resting from the push.

"I hear that there's a hole in the back of the cave, we'll have to block that one up." Another said, his green eyes gazing at the back of the cave. The two cats then headed to the back of the cave, not bothering to smell the air. They grabbed two rocks and pushed them to the hole.

"_Now _she won't get out." The second one said. The other nodded, his hazel eyes glaring at the rocks and his friend's black fur. He felt regretful and wished that his friend did too, but his friend was ambitious and was poisoned by Ivorystar's words. He nodded again and followed his friend to the fresh kill pile.

"Are you _that_ hungry, Dusktail?" The black one asked as his friend already ate three mice and wanted more. "Who knows? You'll probably eat the whole pile before you're full."

Dusktail ate out of guilt, not hunger, well, the guilt made him hungry. "I guess I have eaten too much, Darkhollow." Just then Creamfoot passed by and Dusktail lost his hunger, and stared at her.

"Dream on lover boy." Darkhollow said calmly. "She's way out of your league."

"And why is that, we're both the same age."

"I mean she's mine." Darkhollow answered.

"Since when did you like her?" Dusktail panicked. If they both liked her that could lead to hatred between them.

"Since never, I was just joking, you'll get her some day." Dusktail was relieved. He then pulled up his bravery and followed her.

Daypaw (so many d names) ran back down the hill to where the hole once was. He then pushed the rocks away and entered the cave, there sat Seedear and Vinepierce. Seedear jerked her head around to see who entered and nearly jumped with surprise.

"What are you doing here!?" She asked. Vinepierce turned her head to see and turned it back around out of pain.

"I want to get an answer to all my questions." He bravely replied.

"Name your questions and I'll do my best to answer them." Her blue eyes looked and him, they were gaining their fieriness again.

"Ok, first of all, are you an omega species?"

"What made you ever think up that idea?" She retorted mockingly.

Daypaw took it as a 'yes' and went on to the next question. "Why are you trapped in this cave?" Seedear's expression changed to a bit of sadness.

"I'm put in here because Ivorystar is ambitious; he wants the most powerful clan he can get his paws on. And my talent will help him get that; I can hypnotize creatures to do what I want them to."

"Then why can't you not do it?" Daypaw said getting ideas on why.

"Because if I don't they'll kill Vinepierce! She was like a mother to me when I first came as a kit, and if I try to escape they'll hurt her like what Rustleheart did!" Seedear had tears flowing down her face again.

"But when my clan's omega species came she wasn't a kit, why were you?" Seedear silenced herself after this question was asked.

"I don't know."

This was the first question she couldn't answer to. Daypaw knew what would have to be done. "Let me help, Seedear." Yes, this could work, he was sly enough to go out of camp unseen, to go to visit his mother unseen by Sunflash or any one else for that matter.

"I want to help too." Another voice rang in from the hole in the back of the cave, it was Creamfoot.

From behind Dusktail didn't know what he was doing, but he couldn't let Creamfoot do it alone. "I'll help too."

"Thanks but I couldn't let you guys do that, you might get killed!" Seedear protested.

"Come on Seedear, I know there are more cats out there that would help." Creamfoot said reassuringly. Creamfoot stepped into the cave and Dusktail followed after her, his blue/gray fluffy tail almost sweeping the cave floor, and his tan fur blowing in the cold wind outside until he was in the warm cave. He then stared at Daypaw who was still bewildered from the volunteers.


End file.
